A Different Beginning
by Poaetpainter
Summary: Seventeen year old Sam Winchester begins experiencing his first premenitions.Teen!FicSam is 17 Dean is 21
1. Chapter 1

**Oi!**

**This is a story I wrote in the summer with another writer (who I can't seem to find) about Sam actually having his powers unleashed earlier in his life. **

**Sam is 17 and Dean is 21**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Peering over his comforter Sam shoots daggers at Dean, hanging off his own twin bed, the covers left forgotten on the floor.

"Dean...turn off the alarm…

Dean, come on man your closer" Sam practically whines at his older brother snuggles deeper into his warm bed.

"mhats ok, I 'cept uhver furms ov peymant az well…" Dean muttered incoherently into his pillow, still caught in a dream.

"DEAN! TURN OFF THE ALARM!" Sam shouts

Dean awakes suddenly, smacking the alarm clock off the nightstand and throws his pillow at Sam for interrupting his dream.

With the room now bathed in silence (accept the occasional chuckle on Dean's side) neither of the young men makes any attempt to move from their warm beds.

The shriek of a whistle causes Dean to jump out of bed still slightly asleep, while Sam falls out and then crawls under his bed to get more sleep, dragging his comforter along with him.

"Up and at 'em boys!" The deep voice of their father proclaims

Looking at the tail of his brother's comforter peeking out from under the bed Dean glances at his father who nods at him and then retreats to a table in the apartment's corner to finish some of his notes.

Dean walks over to Sam's bed and reaches under, yanking him out by the ankle.

"Dude, if I have to get up then so do you!" he says crankily.

"Come on Dean! I barely got any sleep last night!" Sam tiredly protests sitting cross-legged on the ground leaning his head against the bed and closing his eyes.

"Does this look like a face that cares?" Dean says, smacking Sam upside the head before walking over to their shared dresser and pulling out his clothes to get dressed.

Sam shuffles to the bathroom glaring at the back of Dean's head with the irritability of being forced awake.

Twenty minutes later Sam is dressed and waiting as Dean fixes his hair.

"Come on Dean! Your hair is like 2 inches long! How long are you gonna take!?!?!?!"

"As long as it takes for it to become perfect, Sammy boy." Dean replies, tweaking the front spikes and taking a step back to admire his work.

"Finished!" Dean announces

(Sam groans)

Dean drives Sam to school, which is located about a mile from their apartment

"I'll see you at the end of the day here, don't be late again" The older brother says leaning through the passenger-side window

"Jeez Dean, ease off I was late _once_." Sam says retreating into the school

Sam walks through he double doors while digging in his backpack for his newly acquired class schedule

While turning the corner through the doors he collides with a girl causing her books to fall everywhere

"Ooof!" They both exclaim

"Oh man! Sorry about that. You ok?" Sam says reaches for her books.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" she says, snatching the books from Sam's hand and pushing him away from her

"Uh I said sorry" Sam says sheepishly slightly taken aback by the girl's outburst

The girl takes a moment to compose herself by taking a deep breath.

"Umm you ok?" Sam asks again hesitantly

"Yeah, uh, sorry about snapping at you."

"It's cool. I'm Sam by the way."

"Isabel." she says extending a hand to shake Sam's.

"Nice you meet you Sammy."

Sam laughs

"What?"

Chuckling Sam replies "High School students don't usually shake hands when greeting in social situations." He jokes, talking like a dictionary

"Uh huh…" cocks eyebrow

Sam shakes her hand "Hehehe I'm just being stupid."

Isabel smiles slightly

Bell rings

"Oh crap, we're going to be late! See you around Sammy!" Isabel yells running down the hall to her class.

Looking at the bell Sam shrugs then realizes that for once he doesn't care that he is late

Then that doesn't last long and Sam runs to class.

Sam gets to class and sits down undetected of being late and smiles like an idiot because he realizes that he likes Isabel.

Final Bell Rings

Sam is putting his books into his small locker when Isabel rushes down the hallway, not wanting to miss her bus, and sees Sam as she gets closer

"What are you doing here?" she asks accusingly

Sam cocks his head slightly

"uhh... putting away my books, what does it look like?" he says closing his locker with a slight slam

"Well it looks to me like you were waiting by my locker" she says smiling as she opens her locker next to his to put away her own books.

"And why would you think I'd be waiting at your locker? We just met." he says smiling but drops it thinking "oh god… Dean's smugness is spreading"

Isabel blushes slightly, then straightens her face into a relaxed smile

"Maybe because I wanted you to be...?"

"What? No! I mean, this is my locker! opens to prove he is not a stalker

Sam begins blushing feeling stupid immediately.

"Yeah, right." Isabel says making fun of him "So, I haven't seen you around before..."

"Yea, I just transferred here as a junior" Sam says

"My dad likes to travel a lot. His job requires it" he explains the confusion that might be gained from a student arriving in the middle of the school year.

"Military?" Isabel questions with her eyebrow arched

Sam raises his own eyebrow

"How'd ya guess" he asks

Isabel taps her head "It's like a gift!" she exclaims

Sam laughs

Isabel taps Sam's head

"Hey why is yours making a hollow sound?" she jokes

Sam was about to laugh along with Isabel but something strange happened.

All the lockers around him started to stretch farther away, looking at Isabel he saw that she was frozen with her laughter still on her face...

Suddenly it was like a movie projecting against his eyelids, only this was in high definition, everything magnified, making him feels as if he was actually there.

_Sam was standing outside of the school waving to a distant figure._

_He heard Isabel's voice_

_"Bye Sam! See you tomorrow!" She yelled_

_He felt himself waving goodbye to her_

_Frozen to the spot Sam heard the screech of tires, watching as a yellow school bus came down the road not far from where Isabel was. He didn't have time to warn her before the bus plowed into the young women, causing her to be forced down and under the tires. Sam heard a sickening crunching noise as the bus ran over Isabel's body, coming to a stop feet from her. Suddenly Sam was looking down at Isabel, her eyes wide open, unmoving._

Sam blinked away the tears as he realized he was on the ground and that there was a waterfall of hair falling into his face. Isabel's.  
"Sam?! Are you ok? Do I need to get the nur- call the hospital?" Isabel asked not sure what to do.  
"Huh? Isabel?" Sam sat up extremely fast (not good because it caused an even worse migraine)  
"Sam, what's just happened? One minute we were laughing and then you just collapsed!"  
Sam begins panicking and becoming out of breath as he remembers the accident he just witnessed

"Isabel! Are you ok?!?!?"  
"The bus! And You! And I mean...what's going on?" Sam's eyes close as he looses consciousness slumping to the floor.

"Hey what's going on over here?" Says someone approaching the small crowd that had gathered around Sam.

Dean looks down at his unconscious brother

"Sam?" Dean joins Isabel on the floor besides his brother and without looking at her asks the girl:

"What happened to Sam? I want to know now what happened to my brother."

He asks, looking down at his unmoving brother.  
"We were just talking, and then he collapsed!" She replied hysterically.  
Dean picks up Sam and carries him out of the school, walking to his newly acquired Impala and placing his brother carefully in the passenger seat.

Moaning quietly from the movement Sam opens his eyes "Dean?"  
Relieved, yet worried Dean looks at his brother

"Hey Sammy," Dean Starts, but noticing the way Sam's face scrunched up at his voice continues more softly, "how you feeling?"

"ugh, where am I? Where's Isabel?" he says disoriented  
Dean talking softly replies:

"You're in the impala; we're headed back to the apartment. Do you remember what happened? And who's Isabel?"

"Um I 'member talkin to-to Isabel, we were joking about me having a hollow head or something

"oww my head..." he grumbles leaning back in the leather seats massaging his temples

**TBC**

**Well how about it? I need reviews to live so unless you like kicking puppies (WTF) please reply!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here I go… trying to write agiain…  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean looked over at Sam who was resting his forehead against the window and rubbing the side of his head with a pained look on his face.

"Hey Sam, what happened in there?" Dean whispered not intending on moving the Impala's parking spot.

"I don't know Dean. I think I'm going crazy." Sam said in a quiet voice

"Just tell me what happened Sammy."

"I was talking with this girl and then everything just froze.

A second later I was outside and saw Isabel get run over and killed by a school bus. Then I woke up on the ground, and now I feel like my head is going to explode…" Sam said quickly, feeling more ridiculous by the second with how absurd he sounded.

Dean sat staring out the windshield in deep thought.

"Just forget about it Dean. I must have gotten dehydrated or something and passed out, and then had a dream or whatever." Sam said, worried that his brother wasn't ever going to respond to what he admitted.

Dean looked over at his younger brother.

Sam's face was pale and he seemed to be sweating. But it was his eyes that scared Dean the most.

Sam's eyes had become wide and scared, like he was injured and in shock.

"How do you feel?" Dean questioned taking in his brother's appearance

Sam swallowed hard, his throat extremely dry for some reason.

"My uh- head hurts a lot. Not as much as before, but it hurts." Sam said feeling like a child.

Dean reached over Sam to the glove compartment to get the pain killers, his arm brushing against Sam's long knee.

The sensation returned again.

He closed his eyes when he saw his brother wasn't moving, his arm still outstretched reaching for the handle.

Sam felt like he was being thrown backwards, like someone had tied a rope around his middle and was pulling him as hard as they could.

He felt the air around him crackle and whoosh around him like a tornado.

"No no no no no no…" Sam repeated

"This isn't real, isn't real, isn't real…" he muttered

Then everything stopped

Sam opened his eyes after noticing the silence and saw he was no longer in the Impala.

In fact he had no clue where he was…

Looking around Sam deducted that he was in someone's house. It was pretty nice and clean with a very homey feel to it.

Ever the curious, Sam began walking around the large living room and then into the dinning room where he froze.

A family of five was eating dinner talking casually between bites, and laughing at jokes passed between them.

One of the family members was Isabel

"I'm so sorry. I uh—I don't know…" Sam said to Isabel who was looking in the doorway where Sam was standing

Isabel returned to eating her meatloaf and answered a question her mother was asking her.

Ignoring Sam completely.

"Isabel?" Sam asked stepping into the room

No one at the table glanced at him as he walked around to stand infront of Isabel.

"Isabel? Isabel can you hear me?" Sam began panicking when Isabel started laughing at something her sister said to her.

"Oh God… No! No!!!!" Sam screamed grabbing his hair and pulling hard.

"No… I'm not. I'm not dead… this is a dream. A trick. Yes that's it! Something did something to me… A spell or an enchanment or something…" Sam began pacing while trying to console himself

A scream shattered Sam's repeated mumblings as he looked back on the scene in front of him.

Looking up Sam realized he was no longer in the dinning room but in a girl's bedroom.

Isabel's mother and father rushed into the room.

Her mother was screaming hysterically while her father rushed to call 911.

Sam walked around the bed and saw Isabel on the ground lying in a puddle of her own blood which poured from her sliced neck.

Sam knew it was too late.

Isabel was dead… again…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TBC**

**So how am I doing?**

**Reply Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So would anyone be interested in _somewhat_ taking over this story?**

**Message me if you think you can make the story bloom!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sam walked around the bed and saw Isabel on the ground lying in a puddle of her own blood which poured from her sliced neck._

_Sam knew it was too late._

_Isabel was dead… again…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam slumped to the floor against Isabel's bed as his knees became weak.

Sure Sam had seen some pretty gory stuff in his short life, but not this, not like this.

Not a kid his age, not in front of his eyes. So much blood was pooling out from underneath the still body, soaking into the rug.

The red tendrils began seeping towards Sam, and soon he sat in a pool of Isabel's blood as well.

It soaked through his jeans staining the blue denim.

Sam looked down at his legs and jumped from the floor as he saw he was now covered in blood.

"No… Isabel, I'm sorry! I---."

Sam began hyperventilating as he raised his hands to his face, screaming when he saw the red rivets of blood dripping from his fingertips and intertwining their bloody design around his wrists.

"Nononononono…"

Sam stumbled backwards into the far wall and fell to the floor holding his hands in front of him, staring at the empty eyes of Isabel from across the room.

"Sssss-aaam…" her detached voice whispered.

"Oh god, Isabel, I'm sorry…"

"SAM! SAMMY!"

The voice's screams vibrated through his head causing the room to tip and he shut his eyes against the vertigo.

"SAMMY!" Dean's voice screamed into his ear.

Sam opened his eyes and saw he was in the Impala again.

A bolt of freezing lightening struck his body with terror as he remembered what happened.

"Oh god!" Sam screamed stumbling with the door handle and falling to the ground as he threw up.

"Sammy!" Dean only managed to grab the sleeve of Sam's shirt as he hit the asphalt.

"no…no…" Sam was weakly protesting with himself, holding his arms tightly to his chest.

"Sam what's wrong? What did you see?" Dean's frantic questioning smashing into his mind

Sam raised his arms underneath him so he could pick himself up off the ground.

Looking towards the ground he saw his wrists, covered with red coils of ink in elaborate designs.

"Sammy…" he heard Dean hesitantly ask.

"You didn't have those a few minutes ago" Dean pointed out his wrists.

Sam sat back suddenly and stared at his arms.

The ink was made from Isabel's blood, tainting his skin—

Her blood…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(A/N) This fic is basically up for grabs! Contact me, because as much as I want to finish it, I don't think I could do it justice…**

**Message me.**


End file.
